equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Barony of Arantiga
A tiny nation with an ancient history as a former empire, Arantiga is a shadow of its former self. Living in the shelter of the it appears to content itself to finding a new future as a modern Griffonian state. But the ambitions of general Dorotheos imagine a new path - one where Arantiga will once again conquer a great Empire. Can you realise this mad ambition? Or will survival be Arantiga's greatest challenge? Lore Arantiga is a name as old as Griffonia itself. In ancient times, back when the world was still young, Arantigos Featherin took an army of mighty griffon soldiers to conquer most of Griffonia. The great strategist had no equal on the field of battle and Arantiga was feared and respected across all the globe! However, fortune is a cruel mistress indeed. Arantigos is dead, the empire is gone. His successors squandered our conquests with petty infighting! Now there are few griffons that even remember its name... Yet the wheel of fate turns once again. The winds of change have undone the and it is a mere shell of what it used to be. Luckily for Arantiga, the Barony aligned itself with the , so the consequences of the Empire’s collapse have not been as severe for the country as they have been for the northern half of the continent. Economically, Arantiga can choose to stick with Wingardy, whose economy is now suffering as well, or to cut itself loose from Wingbardian influence. The Featherin dynasty still leads the country, but no griffon in their family has ever reached the height of Arantigos. Margareth Featherin, the current leader of the country, cannot compare to the greatness of ancient Arantiga. And with another generation of mediocrity, some want to bury the dreams of empire and reform the country along the lines of the ideologies that dominate recent Griffonian history. However, the Baroness’s younger brother, Dorotheos, is a promising general. His eyes shine as bright as those of the great conqueror himself! Some whisper that he should take the throne. Some still believe Arantiga can rule again. That a new Arantigos will rise to lead his people to greatness. To reshape the world in his own image and march an Arantigan army to the ends of the world. The die will soon be cast. The future of Arantiga will change forever. Starting Situation Arantiga is a tiny nation limited by its population. Although it can build up a small industry and has a respectable military focus tree, it will always be dwarfed by its neighbours. Playing opportunistically, using forts to its advantage, and if playing as an expansionist, making use of the non-core manpower provided by the Dorotheos Wins branch will be essential to expansion. Military Forces The Arantigan Army starts off with three fully equipped, veteran divisions with an excellent template. They are all infantry, making a total deployed Ponypower of 27.09K at the start. Threats and Opportunities - Located in Southern Griffonia, Arantiga will be affected by Wingbardy's actions. Taking the Dorotheos Wins branch will cause Arantiga to leave the Karthinian Pact and most of the time it's in the best interests of Arantiga to leave. *A Harmonic Wingbardy will not harm Arantiga, and will be a strong defensive alliance. However, this can severely limit the opportunity for expansion as Arantiga will have to follow the justifying rules of a democratic nation. It will take the Keep our Friends Close focus which will influence Arantiga towards Harmony. *A Non-Aligned Wingbardy may play more aggressively and will demand Arantiga's integration or gain a war goal via a decision after doing the Wingbardian Empire focus if Arantiga is still in the same faction. *A Fascist Wingbardy plays similarly to a Non-Aligned Wingbardy and will also demand Arantiga's integration or gain a war goal via a decision after doing the Wingbardian Empire focus if Arantiga is still in the same faction. It may take the Pressure Allies focus, which will push Arantiga fascist. *A Communist Wingbardy will go into a civil war and will disband the Karthinian Part. A victorious Communist Wingbardy then may either attempt to annex its neighbours via war, including Arantiga, or influence and integrate them. Any political influence caused by Wingbardy can be remove by a decision. - Arantiga's only claim (in the fascist path), it will likely be an ally of Wingbardy, unless Wingbardy should go Communist. - Beyond Wingbardy, Arantiga will likely eventually have to deal with the Griffonian Empire or other expansionist powers. National Focus Economic Tree The economic tree reforms the Arantigan economy. Both will remove the national spirit which benefits Wingbardy. Note that if the coup is successful, Dorotheos will remove all National Spirits related to Wingbardy relations. Players should pick the Our Own Path if they intend to go the Dorotheos path. The below information includes all events along both paths. Political Tree Around early April of 1008, Dorotheos will make a coup attempt against the government. If he is successful, he will reform Arantiga into a military state reminiscent of the empire of history. If he fails, elections will be held for a new government and he will be removed as a field marshal. Note that if the coup is successful, Dorotheos will remove all National Spirits related to Wingbardy relations and Arantiga will leave the Karthinian Pact. Players should avoid the Dorotheos path if they went the Wingbardy path. The below information includes leader traits and all events along both paths, including the costs of the coups and associated events. Military Tree The military tree of Arantiga is considerable, and essential, given its small size - it needs every advantage it can to survive. *'An Armed Society' branch as a whole gives a total of 40k ponypower and a recruitable population of +0.5%. *'The Giovani Cadetti' gives a Research Slot and reduces mass illiteracy. It is relatively quick to access. *'Hunker Down' adds 2 land forts to each tile along the lake (an unusual position but probably the most defensible one) - combine it with existing forts to take advantage of the "add" nature of the forts. *'Knights of the New Age' awards 3 tank battalions + 50 tanks for a total of 230 light tanks. *'An Army Without Peer', the final focus of Arantiga, is a double-edged sword. It grants +5% to org and attack, and +10% to defence, but -1% to recruitable population, an incredibly valuable stat in such a population bottlenecked nation. *Has a choice between Mobile Warfare and Superior Firepower land doctrine. Along with the appropriate research bonuses, a beneficial military national spirit will be given. From the Mobile Warfare path A Cult of Speed '''+10% speed and +5% attack. While on the Superior Warfare path '''Massed Artillery Fire '''and Dedicated Officer Corps respectively will give +10% artillery attack, +5% artillery defence, +10% planning speed and +15% max planning. While the air tree is mostly filled with research bonuses notable focuses include: * '''Import Foreign Fighters '''gives 150 early fighters. * '''Napalm '''increases the effectiveness of bombers by giving +10% bomber and close air support attack, and +5% strategic bombing. * '''The Finest Aces '''increases ace generation chance by a whopping +25% and adds +5% to air attack and defence. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Баронство Арантия Category:Countries